ImagineClan Challenges
by DescendedMadness
Summary: A place for all my little, silly, ImagineClan challenges to go. Rated T just in case.


_**Hello and welcome to my ImagineClan Challenge's. I hope you all enjoy, I couldn't think of a very good ending, so I'm sorry about that and I misspell a lot. Just warning you. :I**_

_**Words: 1051**_

_**Character: Honeymoon: golden she-cat with pretty blue eyes. She has had more mates than all the cats in the Clans, but strangely has never had any kits.**_

_**Title: Perfection**_

* * *

**Challenge 1-(#9) Crack Me Up**

Honeymoon lay in the leader's den; it was given to her long ago by Stormstar, the current leader of RiverClan in an attempt for her to mate with him. Of course she did mate with him, but had ended with no kits to show. She cursed StarClan silently in the den, who she blamed for her dilemma. "Why could you do this to me StarClan?" she cried silently looking up at the night sky through the woven branches and reeds that made up her den. "I'm nearly perfect, but you have to curse me with this?"

It was true, she was nearly perfect. Her fur was a beautiful golden hue that drove the toms crazy with lust and her bright blue eyes shone like little starlight ponds. She had proudly held the record for the most mates in all of the clans at the moment, but heck with thirty-three mates, some ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan; but none ShadowClan for she felt ShadowClan was the most ugly Clan and she didn't want any potential offspring from her to turn out ugly, she most likely held the record for most mates for all time.

As she lay in the soft nest, wallowing in self-pity because of her condition a single thought struck her, _I could go to Mouthermouth and talk to StarClan and demand them to fix my condition so I can be the most perfect cat in all of the Clans,_ she thought greedily. After thinking over in her head once more she stood up, and padded out of the den and towards the warriors den to get an escort.

There in the den lay three cats two toms, and the last an ugly she-cat. She looked between the two toms, there was Goldenwing and Snoweyes. Goldenwing was a golden tom as you might have guess with shiny golden eyes and a heavy build, while Snoweyes was a scrawny gray tom with the most captivating eyes Honeymoon had ever seen. It was a hard decision but she eventually picked Snoweyes because she figured after she was cured she would need a cat to mate with and she would love to have kits with those beautiful eyes. As she walked over to wake Snoweyes she stepped on the ugly she-cat's tail purposefully and as she looked up suddenly she glared at the ugly she-cat.

The she-cat was named Frost-something, but Honeymoon didn't feel she was very important and would love to banish her one day. She woke Snoweyes and told him her plan; he nodded but didn't look very convinced. She hissed at him and he blinked, "Okay Honeymoon I'll go with you." He meowed in defeat. Honeymoon let out a all-too-sweet purr and walked out, her tail stoking his white fur.

She went into the medicine cat's den but stopped in her tracks, what did it matter if she caught and ate a mouse or two on the way, surely she was so beautiful and perfect that StarClan wouldn't mind. So she turned around, ignoring Snoweye's protest that he wanted the herbs, _Uhg, _she thought, _what's up with this tom, does he think everything is about him?_

As they traveled to Mouthermouth Honeymoon began to chat incisively and after Snoweye's beginning to answer her with simple 'uh-huh's and 'mmm's Honeymoon became cross and closed her jaws, _This cat is no fun, maybe I'll get him banished, _she thought.

Finally at about moon-high they reached Mouthermouth, Honeymoon went inside, her pawsteps small and graceful, while Snoweye's sat outside on a log waiting for her to return. As she wandered through the dark caves she began to get angry, _Stupid StarClan my pelt's getting all wet now! _She thought angrily.

But finally she noticed a shimmering-shining light coming from a corridor; she began to follow it until she found herself in front of a large glimmering stone. Her eyes awestruck she silently approached the large gem and touched her nose to it gingerly. At first she thought it wasn't working but when she opened her eyes, ready to complain she found herself in a starry forest. A single cat stood in front of her, his fur starry and his eyes cold.

"Leave now Honeymoon," he warned "What you wish can't be granted."

Honeymoon hissed, "No you will grant me my wish and then I'll be perfect!" she insisted.

The tom blinked, "I'm warning you Honeymoon, if your wish is granted you will regret it."

Honeymoon growled, "How dare you threaten me!" she cried in anger. "I don't care, just grant me my wish and make me the most perfect cat ever!"

The tom blinked but nodded, "You'll regret it." He said, but Honeymoon didn't notice. She was already feeling different, and as she settled into sleep she felt better.

* * *

Three moons later…

She lay, she had just given birth to four kits, though she had been too tired to see them at first, she was very excited. She would finally see her perfect little angels, finally the medicine cat came into the den, though his face looked worried. "Honeymoon here are your kits." He meowed dropping two kits onto the leaves, a second tom that Honeymoon recognized as Snoweyes dropped the other two, and although he looked worried as well he also looked happy. _Well that makes sense, since they are his kits too,_ she thought.

But as she looked at the kits her mouth dropped open, they were _ugly! _The first was scrawny like his father and his eyes were an ugly shade of amber, his fur was patchy golden and white and his tongue lolled out, Honeymoon gagged and prayed for the best for the other kits, but she was terribly disappointed. The other three were all she-cats, one a blue-gray with thin fur and ugly green eyes, another was completely hairless and her gray eyes looked ugly against her pink skin, and the last was silver striped but her eyes were dirt brown and glassy, meaning she was blind.

Honeymoon immediately vomited.

_"I'm warning you Honeymoon, if your wish is granted you will regret it." _The StarClan tom's words returned to her and she looked up at the sky, and she noticed a certain cloud formation, one that looked like the very same StarClan tom sticking his tongue out at her.


End file.
